Never Knew I Needed
by ForeverBabyy
Summary: Charlie is forced to spend the summer at her dad's ranch, reconnecting with her dad and older brother. Will she discover her old life and passions? Will she be able to say good bye to her california life ? First proper fan-fic. Rated T for language.


**OK so this is my first full length fan fic. And im kinda nervous :) So it's basically about a girl (Charlie) who is forced by her mother to stay with her father and older brother for the summer. She has loads of problems and other stuff. I have another chapter in the works and loads of ideas, so i wouldn't normally do this but please if you would like this contiued could you drop em a review pleaseeee :D thats about it from me oh and i also am quite a careless typer and if this annoys you tell me and i will try to take more care :) thanks xx**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I screamed. My mother stood at the bottom of my bed, immaculate as usual. Hair primed, pulled and plush sat on her head in a glossy brown bun. Her make-up looked airbrushed and her outfit was sensible and suitable. Beside her, stood my step-father. I actually think I am somehow related to him, we get on very well. He's like the father I had always dreamed of. Money to burn, good taste in presents and well he's pretty hot too for someone of that age. Young, well built, a bit like George Clooney.

I threw back my pink silk sheets and stumbled out of bed.

"I'm sorry baby but he wants to see you and Harry misses his baby sister."

"Well you'll just have to cancel the flights because I'm not going. Besides I already told Lauren and Ashley I would go to Hawaii with them."

"Charlotte! Don't be difficult." I shot my mother a glare and stomped into my bathroom. Slamming the door forcefully. I listened until I heard my bedroom door close and my mother's heels click down the stairs.

Taking a deep breath I turned to my over-sized mirror. I twisted my long, bleached blonde hair into a tight bun and flicked on the hot water. Stripping from my short jammies, I stepped into the shower and allowed the water to wake me up and think over the situation I was now faced with.

Summer. Eight weeks. 56 days. 1344 hours. Spent with my real father and brother. In Tennessee. Who in their right minds is going to want that? Sighing again I turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a white fluffy towel.

Exiting my bathroom, I stepped into my closet. Grabbing a denim mini, zebra print vest, black tights and red suede ankle boots, I headed back into my room, switched my iPod on. Loud beats, flooded out of my massive speakers.

_Hopped up out the bed  
Turned my swag on  
took a look in the mirror  
Said wassup wassup wassup __**yeaaah**_

I smiled as I straightened out my hair, applied my make-up and pulled on my clothes. Chucking necessities into my bag, I marched out of the room. Leaving my mess for someone else to clean up.

Emma, our cook, was just placing my breakfast on the bar as I sauntered in. My mother drinking her usual black coffee was seated at one of the remaining stools. I placed my bag on the seat in the middle and sat on the last stool.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I really am, but I think it's for the best." I didn't answer, just kept drinking my juice."Charlie, just talk to me please. I know it will be difficult but don't you miss your brother. Harry's really excited to see you?" I took a bite of my croissant and drained the rest of my juice.

"Thanks Emma." I smiled, jumped down from the stool and left the house.

Driving to school gave me more time to think. Music up, roof down, sun beating down on me. It would be good to see Harry again but honestly that must be the only good thing about going. Against the cons the pros were definitely losing. Harry could just come visit me if he missed me so bad. Yeah, he can just come over here. I turned into the school parking lot, smiling at my new plan. Now I don't have to leave California, I can go to Hawaii and see Harry. I was a genius. I giggled to myself as I grabbed my gym bag and headed to first period.

"Okay guys! Positions!" I shouted over the warm up music. Everyone hurried to their positions eager to impress. The music started and I screamed out the shouts. Being cheer captain I had to take control.

"Stop! STOP! Cheryl! Get that turn right. It's 5 and 6, 7 and together on 8. Go again." Groans sounded out around the gym as Cheryl turned a deep red. Serves her right. This time they managed to pull it off. Even if it was a little sloppy. I had time to fix that. After making them go over it again three more times, I joined in. Assuming my position as head flier, I twisted and turned in the air feeling weightless. Being caught and thrown by the hottest boy on the team wasn't bad either.

"That's us. See you after summer guys. Don't forget to work on the choreography over the summer." They all waved as they filed out of the gym towards the showers. Lauren, my best friend, sidled up to me.

"So Hawaii? Pick you up at 11 on the 13th?" She asked. Nodding, we did our secret handshake and walked off towards the showers ourselves.

Turning the lock on my padlock, my locker swung open. I shifted all the unused books into my bag and grabbed some abandoned lip glosses from the back. Ripping down some pictures of the cheer squad, me and Lauren, me and John and other random pictures, I binned them; I could take new ones for next year. I quickly fixed my hair and re-applied some make up and walked towards the cafeteria for lunch. John was waiting for me. John: hottest senior in the school, my boyfriend and head footballer. We grabbed our lunch, for him; burger, fries, coke and a cookie, for me; a bottle of water and an apple. He raised an eyebrow at my choices but he knew I was on a specific diet to keep in shape. And he didn't complain when we were at the beach or fooling around but I wasn't bringing that up.

We sat down with Lauren and her boy, Phil and Ashley. It's not that Ashley isn't pretty but she has a weird sense of humor and that's why she doesn't have a guy. She's fine with that, she wasn't changing. The girls were talking loudly about Hawaii and how much fun it would be. I smiled and joined in.

"Well my mum wants me to go to Tennessee for the summer." The table fell silent as everyone gaped at me. "What I didn't say I was going!" Lauren and Ashley laughed but Phil looked at me weirdly. See Phil is my best guy friend. He knew me from my first day in California. He knew me when my hair was brown and my skin wasn't permanently tanned and I had freckles dusted across my nose. He knows about my brother and how I miss Harry. He knows how I used to love gymnastics and horses.

After lunch I left the group and headed for calculus.

"Charlie! Wait up!" I spun round and found Phil making a beeline for me. I blew a strand of hair out my face and linked his arm.

"What's up?"

"About Tennessee, I think you should go." I halted.

Through gritted teeth came "What!" Phil cringed away.

"I just mean, I know how much you miss Harry and the whole life that's Tennessee. I know that you've changed so much since you came here and it might be good for you." I huffed angrily. He was right but no way was I going to tell him.

"Shut up Phil. You don't know anything. I'm a California girl! Not a hillbilly from Tennessee like my dad. Let it go! I'm going to Hawaii with my girls and that's the end of it." I screamed and flounced down the hall shooting glares at everyone who dared look my way.

Phil didn't talk to me or text me the rest of the day, so I ended up driving home actually thinking about going to Tennessee for the summer. Nope. I still wasn't going though. But maybe it wouldn't be…NO! I pulled angrily into the drive and hopped out the car.

"EMMA! Where's my mother?" I shouted as soon as I crossed the threshold.

"In the drawing room" Came her reply from the kitchen. I dropped my bag and marched down the wooden hall towards my mother.

She looked the same as she had this morning. Prim and proper and perfect. Not a hair out of place. Not a single crease in her skirt. Not a scuff on her shiny, black shoes.

"Yes Charlie?" She asked when I walked into the room.

"Why are my suitcases at the front door?" I demanded.

"I told you this morning. You're going to Tennessee to visit you father. Now please go and change and get the rest of your things. Excuse me I have a guest waiting." My jaw dropped at her calmness and spun around to see a clone of my mother sitting patiently in a plush chair drinking tea from a china cup.

"Go Charlie. Now please!" With clenched teeth I replied,

"Can I please talk with you outside?"

"No Charlie, I'm busy. If you don't change right now, you will be flying in the clothes you're currently wearing. Those boots aren't exactly designed for mud and you may be a bit chilly without a jacket." I looked down at my outfit. She was right but I still wasn't leaving. She was still staring at me, waiting until I left to continue her afternoon tea. Eventually she gathered she would need to speak to me. Quietly excusing herself she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I followed her, as Emma scurried out of the kitchen.

"What Charlie? You interrupt my tea for childish tantrums?"

"Mum! I don't want to go. Okay! Harry can come visit here."

"Charlie! Don't be so selfish. You know fine well your father can't run the ranch by himself. He's so excited to see you too. He's told the whole town you're coming and everyone's waiting."

"Well come with me. You must miss Tennessee too. It was your home too. It wasn't my choice to move to California. It was your selfishness that dragged me here. Away from my friends, my gymnastics. You! And you just expect me to go back as if everything's okay! Well newsflash mum everything's different! And it's your fault." I could feel tears forming at my eyes and I quickly looked away. My mother's cheeks looked a bit flushed as well as she took in everything I had just reminded her of.

"Just go Charlie." And with that she walked out leaving me to collapse in a pile of tears on the stone floor. Emma found me like that. Tears running down my face, nose running, cheeks red and make-up streaked. My hair was matted against my face and clothes were tear splattered. Emma helped me stumble upstairs and into a hot, relaxing shower.

In a daze I pulled on a soft purple Juicy Couture tracksuit and white vest, brown uggs and fresh make-up. I dried my hair and straightened it out before throwing it into a high pony. Throwing my remaining makeup in a bag along with my phone, ipod, my diary and laptop, I walked down the stairs and finally faced my mother.

She had obviously touched up her make-up and regained her emotions. After a quick, stiff hug she pushed a credit card into my hand and swept me out the door into a taxi which whisked me off as soon as the door was shut behind me. I turned to watch my California summer disappear behind the fast moving yellow car.

The airport was crowded and stuffy. My stomach was churning and I could feel the bile rise in my throat. Ignoring the feeling I followed the signs for terminal 7, flight 678 to Tennessee. The tears were brimming at the surface but I couldn't let them go. I took a breather and sat on a cold, metal bench. Fishing for my phone, I dialed Phil's number. He picked up nearly instantly but somehow I couldn't form words.

"I'm so sorry Phil." I blundered out through my tears.

"Charlie? Where are you?" I gulped some fresh air and told him the airport.

"Okay, how long before you're plane leaves?" I checked the time above my head.

"Half an hour."

"Right wait there." Before I could question him, he hung up and i was forced to flip my phone shut and wipe the tears away.

Not even ten minutes later, I heard a familiar name shout my name. Scrunching my eyes, I found Phil running through the crowds. A small smile pulled at my lips. I crumbled into his arms as he reached me. Rocking me from side to side I started to feel better. When the tears had subsided I breathed deeply and stepped away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you off." He smiled. A laugh escaped my lips and I hugged him again. "So Tennessee huh?"

"I'm scared Phil," I confessed. "I'm scared I've changed so much, I mean look at me." I felt his eyes asses my long, fake, bleached blonde hair, sunbed skin, think make up and expensive clothing and jewelery.

"It don't matter if you've changed Lottie" I smiled at the nickname he had given me years ago. Phil was the only one who was aloud his own nickname. "Your dad and Harry are gonna love you no matter what. I promise."

I smiled, "I hope you're right"

"Always am." He smiled smugly then laughed. I joined in and before long we were bent over laughing hard.

It wasn't long before my flight was called and I had to leave Phil. I hugged him tightly.

"You're my bes friend forever and ever Phil. And you treat Lauren right. Oh Shit! I forgot about Hawaii."

"It's okay, I'll tell her." I smiled and hugged him again before turning and walking through the crowds of people and preparing myself for a huge change.

**So what do you think ? **


End file.
